The Creature
by Lauri-luver
Summary: Don't always agree to dares...you don't know what might happen in one!


There were rumours that evil beasts lived in the woods, and would come and drink from the lake late at night, but know one had ever seen anything. The beast's were meant to be like wolves, very quick and blended in with the surroundings, and if you listened hard, you could hear the screams of people being taken away by these beasts. Back to their dens where they would be eaten alive and would be forgotten by others forever!

Bex was tough, she wouldn't let anything scare her and she said didn't feel pain. She would never turn down a dare and she would take on anything that was thrown at her. Beck's best friend was a boy called Peter; they had known each other since they were 5 and knew each other better than anyone else did. Bex stuck up for Peter and Peter stuck up for Bex, that's how it had always been and they weren't going to change.

People called Bex and Peter weird because they weren't like the others, they wouldn't go with the crowd and try to fit in, they would create their own trends and do everything differently to make sure they wouldn't be like the popular girls and boys at College.

One day though, a big group of boys and girls circled Bex and Peter round at the back of the college and pinned them up against the wall.

"You told on us for smoking and we are gonna get you back BIG TIME!" Said one of the older and larger boys in Peters face,

"What did we ever do to you hey Bex? I no your different from us and you don't like us, but you had no right on saying that we were smoking!" Another boy who was smaller said to Bex.

"We never said 'nout you idiots! Why would we wanna no what you was up to, when we have better things to do in our spare time!" Bex Shouted at the large boy holding Peter by his neck. Bex tried to pull the smaller boys arms off of her throat but it didn't work.

"What are you going to do to us then?!" Peter shouted at the group, "You can't exactly hurt us, because if we "Blabbed" on you about you smoking then what would stop us from blabbing on you about beating us up? Hey?"

The group started to mumble things to each other and then turned to Bex and Peter,

"Ok, you said you never turn down a dare right? Well I dare you two to spend a night in the haunted woods, without any lights or mobile phones....Just you two!" One of the girls said to them, "And maybe if we're lucky you will be eaten by the beasts" She said quietly to the rest of the group.

Peter and Bex agreed reluctantly and they were aloud to go, turning back to make sure the group or boys and girls weren't following, they reached the corner and ran for their lives. Through the school gates and across the large field which headed towards their houses, they reached half way across the field and slowed down to see if they had been followed but luckily they hadn't.

Peter who was out of breathe from so much running spoke to Bex in a very weak voice,

"Bex...What are we going to do, everyone's heard the rumour about the beasts that live in the woods...and what if they're not just rumours? What if it's true, that we will not make it through that night?"

"Oh shut up you fool! Rumours, that's all they are! You know what this place is like; it could have been a dog running through those woods but people would have made it up to be something a lot worse! Tell me you don't believe them...please!" Bex looked at Peter with her left eye brow raised. "Oh well, even if you do believe it, I don't so if you stick with me we'll be fine ok?"

"Ok...lets just hope everything is ok!"

Peter and Bex carried on walking home and changed the subject. Peter left Bex on her doorstep and carried on the rest of the way home on his own,

"I'll see you tomorrow Bex!" he called from half way down the street, Bex just jumped up and down and waved.

The night's clouds were slowly drawing in across the woods; small creatures were running back to their homes and birds were flying back to their nests. Darkness....Silence....then quickly something moved, through the trees it ran, then another and another....circling their prey they stood with teeth shining in the moonlight. Heart's racing they prey tries to get away but it has no hope, these monsters growl at their prey and pounce at it.

From the far distance people could just about hear the terrified scream of these monsters prey, never to return from the woods!

"Mum, Peters here! I'll see you after school! Remember im sleeping round Peter's tonight!" Bex called up the stairs to her mother who was putting the washing away. Bex opened the door and walked out to meet Peter who was standing by her front gate. "Hey Peter! You alright? Everything set for tonight? I told my mum I was sleeping round your house and so if you tell your mum your sleeping round mine then nothing will go wrong ok?...Peter? PETER!"

Peter was standing starring at the path while walking to school, he looked very pale and he was shaking.

"I don't think I can do this Bex, I know you said everything would be ok....I'm just not sure!" Peter said quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to here.

"Peter look at me..." Bex stopped and held onto Peter's shoulders, they looked into each others eyes." Nothing is going to happen to us, I'll promise you!"

Peter nodded and carried on walking, they changed the subject and Peter cheered up before they got to school. As they walked through the gates they saw the group of boys and girls standing over by the bike sheds. One of them smiled and turned away. Bex and Peter looked at each other but carried on walking in the opposite direction.

The day seemed to go extra slow at college. They only had half an hour lessons but they seemed to drag on for hours. At break Bex and Peter stayed in their form room and at lunch Bex invited Peter round to her house. After school the group of boys and girls stood at the school gates waiting for them to walk past.

"Hey Bex...Peter you better not chicken out tonight, I hope you know we will be there to make sure you turn up!"

"I don't want to do this dare though..." Peter said to one of the girls. The girl laughed and walked away with the group following, calling out Peters name and clucking like a chicken.

"Why did you say that? Now they think that you're a wimp and that we're going to chicken out, when we're not...right?"

Patrick looked at Bex and sighed but still nodded the same. They walked home slowly discussing how they would keep themselves occupied during the night.

"I'll see you later on then yeah?" Bex said to Peter just before she closed her front door, she walked into her house and looked out of her window at Peter walking slowly down the road and she sighed to herself. "I wish he would trust me!" she turned away shaking her head.

Later that night Peter knocked on Bex's front door, Bex's mum was out and so Bex answered the door and invited Peter in. She was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt with a thick black jumper over the top. She had tied her hair up and was wearing a lot of make-up.

"Wow...I hope you know the monsters won't worry about not eating you if you are looking nice?" Peter said smiling at Bex.

"I'll take that as a compliment then," Bex said smiling back.

Bex wrote a note to her mum and left it on the front door, it read:

"_Mum, I'm at Peter's, I didn't take my mobile because its run out of battery...I love you mum...not to sure when I'll be home tomorrow, Thank for everything you've done! Bex"_

Peter looked at the letter and then looked confused at Bex,

"I thought you weren't scared, and you knew there weren't such things as monsters out in the woods? You don't sound as sure in that letter!"

"I am sure, but I just want my mum to know I love her...Is that so wrong!?" Bex nearly shouted at Peter.

They walked in the dark to the outskirts of the woods in silence, as they drew nearer to the woods they could see flash lights from the big group of people. They walked faster towards the lights until they could see the faces.

"OI OI!" One of the group said, "Here they are, maybe they won't chicken out after all!" Peter and Bex stood looking at the group.

"Well? What do we do now?" Bex said in a very bored tone.

"Man you sound calm, anyone else I know would have been really nervous...Anyway, walk straight into the woods from here and you'll see a tent that we set up for you earlier this afternoon, When you get to the tent make yourself at home. Remember this might be the last night you see...so make the most of it!" The boy said while laughing. The group started to walk away and kept turning back to make sure Peter and Bex hadn't run off.

Peter and Bex were entering the woods and the beasts knew it. They were moving very slowly behind them both, keeping them in view at all times. The beasts had already discovered the tent and had torn it apart. All the Peter and Bex would find would be torn up pieces of tent in a pile and a burnt out fire...nothing more...nothing less.

"I can't see anything there Bex? Do you think this was a wind up?" Peter said in an unsure voice.

"No wait; here it is...I can see the blue of the tent!" Bex and Peter ran over to where the Ripped up blue tent lay. "Well, what was left of the tent? This isn't funny; we might as well freeze to death out here tonight!"

"Bex what if the...the beast's did this? They might have known we were coming? Bex? Bex? Listen to me! I don't want anything to happen to you or to me so lets just say we stayed here the night and actually go home!" Peter said in a concerned voice.

"Peter why have you gone all soppy on me? You're never like this! You are a tough nut like me and remember we don't back down to anything! So let's try and make some sort of shelter out of this torn up tent and stay here!" Bex grabbed hold of one end of the tent and looked at Peter. "Well you going to help me or are you just going to stand there and watch me do it myself?" Peter walked over to help Bex.

Peter heard something and turned round to see what it was, Nothing was there, it was pitch black and Peter tried to pretend that it was only Bex coughing. Peter and Bex successfully made a shelter up out of the torn up tent and sat under it. Bex hugged her legs and rubbed her hands together to try and keep warm while Peter was trying to start another fire.

There was a growl from behind Bex and Bex stood up like a shot and walked quickly over to Peter.

"Peter? Did you hear something?" Bex whispered to Peter. Peter looked up into the darkness and couldn't see anything.

"No? Why? Did you...Bex...Bex?" Peter got no reply from Bex and so turned round to see what she was doing. He saw her pinned up to the tree by a large black dog type creature. The creature's eyes were red and blood was dripping out of its mouth. Its nose was touching Bex's cheek and it was breathing very heavily. "BEX!" Peter mouthed trying not to draw attention to him self. Bex stood very still with her eyes shut tightly. Peter looked at Bex; she seemed so small and innocent. Terrified with what might happen to her, he ran as fast at he could to draw attention. The dog type creature didn't move but kept starring at Bex, like it was frozen in time, or in memorization about her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peter ran towards the dog creature and kicked it in the stomach making it falling on the floor. Bex was bleeding from where the creature's crawls had been dug into her shoulders. The creature got up immediately and bounded towards Peter, it leaped up onto Peter pushing him to the floor. Peter rolled over and grabbed a handful of stones from the floor and threw them at the creature. Bex was slowly slipping down the tree; she looked unconscious and was bleeding heavily. Peter grabbed hold of his bag and hurled it at the creature; the bag hit it in the head leaving it motionless on the floor. Peter ran over the where he had tried to make a fire and rubbed the two sticks together really hard and fast. Smoke started to come up from the two sticks and Peter gently blew on them and slowly but surely they made a fire. The creature started to stir and was gradually getting to its feet. Peter grabbed a bigger stick and started a fire on the end of it. The creature got to its feet and slowly stated to circle Peter.

Guarding himself with the fire he started to scare the creature off. Peter looked to see if Bex was ok and saw her looking very pale and covered in blood, seeing Bex like that made Peter gain more confidence in what he was doing. The creature jumped up at Peter and Peter threw the stick with the fire on at the creature. It backed away from Peter and ran back off into the woods howling and limping heavily from where the bag had laid on its paw.

Peter ran over to Bex and sat down beside her.

"Bex? Bex can you hear me? It's ok now, it's gone and I won't let it hurt you again...I Promise!" Bex started to move and she slowly opened her eyes. She starred at Peter. Bex tried to speak but she was whispering and Peter could hardly make out what she was saying.

"I'm so-rry Peter. I should have ne-never have said we should ha-have come here."

"Shhhh don't worry Bex I don't mind, at least your ok." Peter looked at Bex.

"It's really co-cold now isn't it?"

"Here have my jumper," Peter stood up and took off his jumper and laid it over Bex. Peter sat back down again and put his arm round Bex's shoulder. "I didn't mean to be such a wimp today at school. I didn't mean to be, I was only worried about if something happened to you!"

Peter stayed awake most of the night holding on to Bex, Bex was asleep and she was gradually getting better, her loosing blood started to slow down and she started to get colour back into her cheeks. Peter gradually stated to drift off to sleep and didn't get woken up until the group of young boys and girls had come to collect them.

"Peter, Peter wake up! Is Bex ok? PETER IS BEX OK!?!?" One of the girls shouted at Peter.

"What..? Yes I think..." Peter started to open his eyes and looked at Bex.

Bex started to wake up as well and she tried to move but found it hard. Peter lifted himself up off of the cold floor and gave Bex a hand up. Bex nearly fell to the floor again and so Peter lifter Bex up and carried her back to her house. Her mother still wasn't in and the note was still left on the door.

Bex unlocked the door and ripped off the note. Peter laid her down on the sofa and got her some food to eat and a drink of milk. They lay watching the T.V until there was a knock on the door. Peter got off the sofa and opened the door, there stood a police man.

"'Ello son, Is a Rebecca Thimble home?" The police man said whilst looking into Bex's house.

"Um... yeah she's just through here..." Peter said while showing the police man into the living room.

Peter and the policeman stood next to each other and the policeman said slowly,

"I'm sorry dear, but I have some bad news about your mum..."


End file.
